Which One is Fred Game
by Tadpoleinateacup
Summary: Fred doesn't know if Jill knows which twin she is really in love with. -set in the Hestia's Kindness story line. Jill is the daughter of Remus and Grace twin to Jack.


More for me then any of you this was just for fun it goes with the cookies one with Grace and the Twins. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable character or setting. Except Jack, Jill and Grace

NO BETA!

Which One is Fred Game

Fred loved Jill very much, but he couldn't be sure she knew which twin she was in love with, they were identical, and in a moment of stupidity they decided to put it to a test.

They knew they had differences, they had to, to be human, but they knew each other so well they could be the other twin with little difficulty. So they devised a plan.

George went over to Jill one night and sat next to her on one of the couches in the common room. "Hey sweetheart, what'cha doin'?"

"Nothing, what are you up to?" She gave him a little smile, he smiled back at her.

"Oh, nothing much just wanted to maybe kiss my girlfriend a little." Jill smiled and turned to face him more on the couch. She reached up and lightly brushed his check with just her fingertips.

He leaned in to kiss her and just as he was about to press his lips to her…..SMACK!

He reeled back in shock as he clutched his stinging cheek. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"That, _George_ was for thinking you could trick me… and you can tell your brother that neither of you will be doing any kissing with me for quite some time. My gods thinking I don't know what I'm doing… _testing_ me? Honestly?" She rolled her eyes and stood walking out of the portrait hole and up towards the owlry.

She walked for a while before she heard footsteps behind her and she knew by just the sound that it was Fred.

"Jilly, wait up please?" She slowed her pace until he was right behind her and then stopped abruptly so he had to make a sudden stop and stumbled a bit to regain his balance. She smirked as she turned to face him.

"What do you want Fred? I'm not happy with you right now… and you know when I'm not happy I don't like to talk to anyone except Harry or Jack." He nodded he knew that.

"Yeah I know but… come on Jilly, I feel awful at least let me apologize even if you don't accept it right now." He was begging and Jill could tell that by the tone of his voice she wouldn't have even had to look at him.

"I don't want your apology… I want an explanation." Fred loved that about her. She never got explosively angry like Hermione did, it was more of a simmer and she never wanted excuses or lies, she didn't want apologies, she wanted answers. Where he was wild and crazy, looking for pranks and fun, she was calm and cool headed, many thought that would back fire on them, but instead they just complimented each other.

She knew exactly how far he should push a joke before she brought him back before he got into too much trouble, she always let him at least try one of his pranks but always knew when it went too far, and without scolding would make him real it back before he did something he would regret.

He had learned the hard way that this was the truth. He hadn't listened to her once when she had told him that it was going too far. He had been messing with Mrs. Norris and he had been paying so much attention to messing with the cat he hadn't realized that she was on the edge of a stair case and when Jill told him it was time for the prank to stop, he hadn't listened and Mrs. Norris had fallen. Luckily it was only onto a landing five feet down, but it could have ended very badly.

George and he both knew about Jill's little gift this way and they were very grateful for it. They would have had so many detentions if she hadn't stopped them number was dizzying. Even if she wasn't dating George, the other twin loved her very much… but as a sister… in fact he had been calling her that since Fred and she had started dating… he said it was only a matter of time until it would be official… it was inevitable.

Fred sighed as he tried to figure out how to explain himself. "Jilly, I know I messed up, but me and George are _identical_ I had to be sure you could tell us apart! For all I know all this time you've been in love with the wrong twin… or maybe you don't care…. Or maybe … I don't know… I was being stupid and it's not like I had you there to tell me when it was time to stop because I was pushing it too far!"

She rolled her eyes but smiled a bit at that last part. "You're right… you did mess up. You messed up big time. Thinking having George kiss me was a good idea." She shook her head but slowly a devious smile spread across her face. "Maybe I should have let George kiss me, maybe he would have been a better kisser…" she shrugged her shoulder non-shalantly… "Maybe I am with the wrong twin. Hmmmm?" She tapped her finger against her lips mockingly as she watched from the corner of her eye and Fred looked outraged and then started pouting.

"You wound me Jilly, that isn't funny. I love you, you gotta know that. I just worry sometimes that I'll never have anyone truly love _me_ because they think George and me are so similar there isn't a difference between us."

Her face lost all amusement as she brushed her fingers against his cheek as she had done to George earlier. Fred shivered a little… he loved it when she did that. She smirked when she felt the shiver.

I have many ways of telling you both apart. I know many can't tell you apart. Your mom even has trouble…. But maybe like my mom I have that twin voodoo and I can just tell you both apart without really trying… but there are specific things about you that are different from George… for example when I do this," She brushed her fingers again and he shivered _again_. "You shiver a little, George doesn't do that. And you do this thing when you smile, where one side goes up slightly higher than the other and you get this really cute dimple on that side." She lightly grasped his face in her hands and ran her thumbs along the grain of his eyebrows. "And your eyes… oh gods," She sighed like a girl about to swoon. "They are just so blue, I mean George has beautiful blue eyes as well, but yours are like crystals, they catch the light and I want to swim in them, George's are darker more like sapphires…mmm" She couldn't help herself staring into his eyes as she said that they shined even brighter and she couldn't resist she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him gently.

"Fred I love _you_ and even though you and your brother are pretty much identical… I know the difference, your mine, and I am yours, no one else's." He picked her up so her feet were no longer touching the cobblestones as her kissed her again.

"I'm sorry baby, I promise never to do it again. I trust you, I should have known before the kiss that it wouldn't have worked… just like your mum, you are scary good at telling us apart. Seriously though… your mum is weird!"

Jill let out a laugh much like her mothers, a sound like tinkling bells. "Yeah, well where do you think I got all my awesomeness, it didn't just poof into existence. It had to be learned… and I learned from the best!"

"He smiled yeah, she is one of the good ones… speaking of which… do you think you could get her to send me and George a tin of those chocolate chip cookies they are seriously the best thing I have ever eaten…." He paused for a moment… "Don't tell my mum I said that… she would be all sad." Jill smiled up at him.

"Agreed, yes, agreed, and no worries." They beamed at each other as they walked hand in hand back to the Gryffindor common room, Jill laughing the entire way back as Fred said one thing or the other to make her laugh.


End file.
